Cinco vezes em q alguém achou q Oliver&Diggle estavam dormindo juntos
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: [Tradução]Oliver e Diggle estão se dando muito bem e vivem sumindo juntos a qualquer hora do dia e da noite, e as pessoas começam a fazer suposições. Slash. Spoilers até 1x09.
1. Moira

**Título:** Cinco vezes em que alguém achou que Oliver e Diggle estavam dormindo um com o outro e uma vez que foi praticamente verdade.  
**Autor: **Morgane (smilla840)  
**Tradutora:** AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** POV (cada capítulo é POV de quem dá nome ao cap); Slash M/M; humor; drama leve.  
**Advertências:** Spoilers até o episódio 1x09; menção a sexo (implícito) e futuramente menção a violência (implícto)  
**Capítulos:** 5 + 1  
**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No  
**Resumo:** Oliver e Diggle estão se dando muito bem e vivem sumindo juntos a qualquer hora do dia e da noite, e as pessoas começam a fazer suposições.

**Link da original:** Five times someone assumed Oliver and Diggle were sleeping together, and one time it was mostly true - http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)archiveofourown)(ponto)org(barra)works(barra)596201(barra)chapters(barra)1074296? show_comments = true# comment _ 2241743 [tire os espaços e coloque o que tem entre parenteses]

**N.A:** Com todos os sumiços de Oliver e Diggle, eu pensei que era só uma questão de tempo até as pessoas começarem a pensar que eles estão dormindo um com o outro. E então essa fic nasceu!

**Cinco vezes em que alguém achou que Oliver e Diggle estavam dormindo um com o outro e uma vez que foi praticamente verdade.**

**Capítulo 1: Moira**

A festa estava no auge quando Moira percebeu que não via Oliver há algum tempo. Tentou se convencer de que não estava se sentindo um pouco culpada por pedir que ele viesse...afinal, não dera nenhuma chance de escolha para Thea na mesma situação. Oliver, entretanto, vinha se comportando de forma estranha desde sua volta e, enquanto ele insistira em acompanhá-los, Moira ainda não estava totalmente convencida de que essa era uma boa ideia...sendo esse último o motivo porque ela só se sentiria melhor caso pudesse ficar de olho nele.

Desculpando-se por sair no meio da conversa com o prefeito e os dois membros do Conselho da Cidade –e o entediante tópico de conversa deles-, ela andou até o bar. Um dia fora o jeito certo de encontrar Oliver – **antes** – mas não mais. Ele não estava lá, porém Moira viu Walter e Thea, e estava prestes a ir em direção a eles quando pareceu ver de relance...

Sim, ali estava ele, no fundo, com seu guarda-costas…Diggle, não era? As cabeças deles estavam inclinadas quase se tocando, os corpos voltados um para o outro enquanto ignoravam o resto das pessoas. Era como se fosse estranhamente íntimo, apesar do fato de parecerem estar brigando. Oliver tinha um sorriso despreocupado, sua expressão desafiante ao se reclinar insolente contra a parede. Fez Moira ficar feliz e preocupada ao mesmo tempo, esse vislumbre do filho que conhecera antes da ilha tê-lo mudado... Oliver sempre estava com más intenções quando tinha aquela expressão no rosto.

Diggle estava balançando a cabeça, claramente discordando com o que quer que Oliver estivesse dizendo –bom homem, Moira pensou-, e ela estava prestes a ir lá adicionar sua voz a dele e persuadir seu filho a desistir de seus planos quando Oliver mirou um último sorriso para o outro homem e correu para a escadaria. Diggle ergueu as mãos em desistência e, depois de lançar um olhar furtivo à sua volta, seguiu-o.

Moira piscou.

Oh.

_Oh_

A surpresa dela era compreensível: o gosto de Oliver parecia ter mudado de maneira um pouco drástica. Ele os acostumara com o tipo jovem, bonito e, para ser franca, estúpido, tanto mulheres quanto homens... embora ela e o pai dele haviam conseguido manter o último detalhe longe da mídia. Sério, fora um alívio quando Oliver se acomodado com a garota dos Lance. Ela tinha os pés no chão. Aquele relacionamento, todavia, estava arruinado agora –como não poderia estar? Oliver havia destruído e colocado fogo depois em tudo o que tinham-, e Moira se preocupava de verdade com ele depois do que passara.

Diggle… bem, Diggle não era a companhia usual de Oliver. Ele não era particularmente jovem ou bonito...embora ele fosse atraente, Moira entendia essa parte do gosto do filho. Quanto a estupido, decerto ele também não era isso, apesar de que ser muito esperto podia ser tão perigoso quanto. Ainda assim, ele parecia ser um homem honesto e não o tipo que iria vender sua história para as revistas pelo preço certo. De qualquer jeito, ainda havia espaço para melhorias. O_guarda-costas_ dele, sério? Moira impediu um suspiro exagerado para o clichê. Só mesmo o Oliver. Os repórteres teriam o dia cheio caso descobrissem e isso também abria espaço para a família ser alvo de todo tipo de alegações, de abuso de poder até assédio sexual... sério, essa... coisa do Oliver podia se tornar embaraçosa bem rápido.

Ela teria que tomar precauções para que ficasse definitivamente às escondidas.

Moira voltou a passear pela festa, conversando amenidades, ficando atenta durante a noite toda para quando os dois voltassem. Eles reapareceram eventualmente, Oliver um pouco desgrenhado e corado. Um dos botões da sua camisa ainda aberto e ele parecia extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Moira revirou os olhos para exibição... havia certas coisas sobre seu filho que ela não precisava saber. Não doeria se Oliver aprendesse a ser discreto, pelo bem do seu acompanhante já que não pelo seu. Afinal, ele não seria o único exposto aos comentários da mídia se rumores do caso deles começassem.

Diggle não parecia nem um pouco preocupado, na verdade, parecia tanto exasperado quanto estranhamente indulgente ao apontar para o botão que Oliver havia esquecido. O loiro olhou para baixo e rapidamente terminou de fechar a camisa enquanto Diggle murmurava algo para ele. Estava muito distante para ouvir o que ele disse, mas o que fosse fez Oliver jogar a cabeça para trás e rir. Moira ficou olhando. Oh, como ela queria estar perto o bastante para ter ouvido _isso_... não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que Oliver havia rido, _realmente_ rido. Sentia falta disso.

Foi na direção dos dois, esperando alcançá-los antes que Oliver se fechasse de novo. Ele sorriu para a mãe quando a viu, olhos brilhantes e travessos –feliz-, e ela percebeu-se sorrindo de volta imediatamente.

Talvez Diggle não fosse tão má escolha afinal.

No dia seguinte os jornais estavam transbordando de noticias dos últimos **'feitos heróicos'** do vigilante e Moira parou para pensar que devia estar agradecida por dessa vez Oliver ter um álibi –não importando quão inconveniente era-, caso o Detetive Lance viesse bater na porta deles. Malcolm não ficaria intimidado e sem agir caso suspeita caísse sobre o filho dela outra vez.

Sim, Diggle poderia acabar se tornando útil em mais maneiras do que pensava.

_Continua..._

Próximo POV: **Carly**


	2. Carly

**Capítulo 2: Carly**

Aquele homem estava lá outra vez… Oliver Queen, chefe do John. O que Carly não sabia era o _motivo_ dele parecer com tanta vontade de ficar num restaurante que quase, mas não tanto, era localizado no lado errado da cidade. Decerto ele podia bancar comer em outro lugar, um lugar bom. Talvez ele estivesse procurando por encrenca... talvez fosse por drogas.

Talvez ela devesse ligar para o John.

O tilintar da campainha a tirou de seus pensamentos, mas era um dos pedidos da Lucy...feito por Oliver, na verdade, e Carly observou-a levar até ele com um sorriso cheio de flerte. Oliver até que era um bem atraente e Carly se lembrava da sua reputação de antes. Todavia, já podia dizer que Lucy não conseguiria nada com ele: o loiro sorria de volta, mas era claro que ele estava sendo somente gentil e, de fato, Lucy voltou para o balcão meio minuto depois, suspirando de um jeito exageradamente dramático que dizia a Carly como ela não estava triste de verdade.

O problema chamado Oliver, entretanto, permanecia.

Carly pensou no assunto enquanto pegava os pedidos e deu a conta para uma mesa, olhando-o de vez em quando. Ele mal havia tocado sua comida e estava olhando lá para fora como se estivesse esperando algo...ou alguém? Isso a fez tomar a decisão. John havia dito que Oliver era um bom homem e ela não queria que nada de mal acontecesse com ele.

Ela tinha o telefone na mão e estava passando pela sua lista de contatos quando John entrou pela porta da frente. Carly soltou o ar que nem sabia estar prendendo e guardou o celular quando ele se aproximou e a beijou na bochecha.

"Como vai você e meu sobrinho favorito?" ele perguntou com um sorriso caloroso que nunca falhava em lembrá-la do irmão dele.

"Estamos bem. Você ainda vem para o jantar amanhã?"

Ele concordou com um aceno, antes de acrescentar: "A não ser que eu tenha de trabalhar."

"Falando em trabalho, como estão as coisas?" ela perguntou sem nem tentar fazer parecer uma pergunta inocente.

"Bem o suficiente, por quê?"

"_Ele_ está aqui de novo."

"Eu sei." John disse e virou-se para olhar para Oliver, o qual acenou.

Ele _estava_ esperando por alguém então.

Carly se sentiu boba por estar se preocupando.

"Falarei com você depois." John disse e foi até a mesa de Oliver, sentando de frente para ele.

Então ela ficou ocupada quando o serviço aumentou e ao Carly olhar de volta para a mesa deles, John estava comendo a comida de Oliver e bebendo a água dele. Franziu o cenho –ela podia ter trazido algo para ele-, mas Oliver não parecia incomodado. Na verdade, ele estava sorrindo.

Era mais discreto do que o dado para Lucy, mas também parecia mais real. Estavam falando calmamente, espelhando a posição um do outro enquanto se inclinavam mais na mesa...em direção ao outro. Na verdade, parecia que...-

Quando ela se deu conta do que parecia ser, Carly primeiro ficou chocada –_Oliver Queen,_ sério?-, e depois aliviada. Havia passado tempo demais desde a última vez em que John namorara alguém. Ele não estava mais no exército, não precisava se esconder. Seria bom para ele ter alguém na vida dele de novo.

Ainda assim, Oliver Queen? John poderia conseguir alguém bem melhor.

Oh bem. O cara _era_ muito atraente e obviamente gostava da companhia de John. Isso já era algo. Se John estava feliz, isso era suficiente para ela.

Ela traria um pouco de sorvete para eles.

_Continua..._

Próximo POV: **Walter**


	3. Walter

**Capítulo 3: Walter**

Era tarde e Walter seguia seu caminho devagar subindo as escadas. Tivera que colocar muita coisa em dia no escritório –viagens de última hora para Austrália tendiam a causar a maior bagunça na rotina-, e ele estava cansado. Também estava ficando velho: alguns anos atrás, teria se recuperado do cansaço causado pelo fuso horário sem problemas, mas não mais. Agora ele só queria ir para cama e dormir por dias.

Quando estava passando pelo quarto de Oliver, ouviu vozes elevadas e, instintivamente, desacelerou. Uma das vozes era de Oliver, entretanto ele não tinha certeza quanto a outra. Era de um homem, com certeza... será que Tommy estava lá? Não, não parecia ser ele. Mas então quem?

Walter parou em frente a porta, debatendo consigo mesmo. Por um lado, o que Oliver fazia na privacidade de seu próprio quarto realente não era da sua conta... na verdade, Walter não queria nem ouvir sobre isso. Tendo dito isso, Oliver não parecia o mesmo desde que voltou da ilha e Walter se preocupava. O garoto –um homem já, na verdade- tinha um hábito de fazer decisões ruins e Walter presenciara as consequências de algumas. Era só um amigo da família na época, mas vira quão difícil fora para Moira. Agora que Oliver era seu afilhado, sentia-se como se fosse responsável pelo garoto e se havia algo que ele pudesse fazer para ajudar...

Walter bateu na porta.

As vozes de repente se aquietaram e a porta abriu. Exceto que não era Oliver quem a atendera, mas sim o guarda-costas: Diggle. Walter não sabia bem o que deduzir a partir disso.

"Tudo certo?" ele perguntou com mais confiança do que sentia ter.

"Sim, senhor." Diggle disse com um aceno decidido, quase com a postura perfeita. "Terminamos por aqui. Eu já estava saindo." Ele adicionou lançando um olhar significante na direção de Oliver, o qual tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, parecendo nem um pouco satisfeito com a interrupção.

Diggle saiu do quarto com outro aceno de cabeça e um 'Senhor', e Walter o observou desaparecer no fim do corredor antes de voltar a olhar para Oliver. Agora que Diggle se fora, o garoto parecia quase arrependido, isso fez Walter franzir o cenho, tentando achar algum sentido na cena. Será que Oliver havia despistado o outro de novo? Seria isso tudo sobre isso? No entanto, era quase três da manhã, decerto Diggle não era tão dedicado ao ponto de ter esperado Oliver voltar para casa e esclarecer tudo com ele. Ou teria o primeiro instinto de Walter estado certo? Será que havia se metido numa briga de casal e involuntariamente feito tudo pior?

Walter desejava não estar tão cansado… quem sabe assim ele conseguisse fazer algum sentido disso tudo.

"Oliver, você está bem?" ele ainda indagou para o caso de Oliver querer conversar e o garoto quase pareceu surpreso pela pergunta.

"Sim, estou bem. Você deveria ir dormir, está tarde."

"Você também devia." Walter apontou e Oliver sorriu de leve.

"Eu vou. Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Walter fechou a porta atrás de si e foi para cama, adormecendo imediatamente. Não pensou no assunto de novo até a manhã seguinte, quando sentou na mesa do café da manhã e Thea apareceu.

"Oliver não está no quarto, alguém o viu?" ela disse e Walter quase engasgou com seu café

Assim que parou de tossir e recuperou o fôlego, dispensando com um aceno a preocupação de Thea e Moira, sentou em sua cadeira e pensou sobre discussões a essa hora da manhã.

Eles deviam ter resolvido tudo. Bom. Esperava que Oliver tivesse pedido desculpas –não importava o acontecido, Walter aprendera como nunca se errava pedindo desculpas. Além do mais, era _Oliver_ – Walter tinha certeza que Diggle merecia um ou três pedidos de desculpas. Se ele não tivesse, bem... Walter confiava em Diggle ser tão paciente em sua vida pessoal quanto era na profissional.

Oliver era uma pessoa meio difícil de lidar, mas lhe faria bem um pouco de felicidade em sua vida.

_Continua..._

Próximo POV: **Malcolm**


	4. Malcolm

**Avisos:** Menção a violência (implícito)

**Capítulo 4:** **Malcolm**

Ele estava sangrando e a polícia chegaria logo, mas Malcolm precisava saber –tinha de ter certeza. Além disso, o garoto estava muito machucado –ele havia assegurado para que assim fosse-, e não podia ter ido muito longe.

Seguiu o caminho que o outro fizera, espiando da janela quebrada para o beco…ali estava ele, deitado no chão. Não se movia, e isso fez Malcolm franzir o cenho. Estaria morto? Essa ideia trouxe estranhamente sentimentos conflitantes. Decerto não se importaria de se ver livre desse problema chamado de Vigilante e, ainda assim, o outro fora um bom e valoroso oponente...talvez o melhor que tivera em anos. Seria quase uma pena se ele morresse agora, justamente quando Malcolm estava começando a se divertir.

Mas não, seu arqueiro verde ainda estava respirando… inconsciente então, todavia, por quanto tempo? Morte ou a polícia chegaria eventualmente. Ele deveria ir lá e acabar com o cara de uma vez por todas. Afinal, não importava quão divertida a noite tinha sido, Malcolm ainda o havia vencido. Não tinha sentido continuar adiando.

Um movimento no beco o parou e Malcolm se colou a parede. Quem quer que estivesse lá não era um policial, pois estava tomando cuidado demais para não ser notado. E também estava sozinho. Malcolm mataria quem fosse também.

"Jesus Cristo, Oliver!"

Ora, ora, ora. Parecia que seu homem misterioso número 2 havia encontrado o homem misterioso número 1, apenas para nenhum deles acabar sendo um mistério de verdade.

Ele estava certo afinal de contas.

Malcolm assistiu enquanto o guarda-costas de Oliver Queen se ajoelhou perto de seu chefe, as mãos verificando os machucados de flecha nas costas, sem tocá-los, antes de ir para o pescoço e checar por um pulso. Um suspiro de alívio escapou da boca dele ao encontrar um e virou Oliver com cuidado, procurando por mais machucados.

O homem não parecia surpreso em encontrar o chefe na roupa de vigilante, o que só poderia implicar que ele sabia, possivelmente por algum tempo já. Eles talvez até tivesses trabalhado juntos levando-se em conta terem visto o Vigilante enquanto Oliver estava na custódia da polícia. E não era_isso_ interessante, que Oliver havia escolhido confiar nesse homem o seu segredo, essa confiança sendo recompensada com lealdade.  
Antes que Malcolm pudesse contemplar as implicações disso mais a fundo, Oliver tossiu, voltando a consciência já lutando, mas o outro homem desviou do golpe com facilidade.

"Sou eu." Ele disse e Oliver relaxou contra o chão duro, gemendo de dor quando seus machucados tocaram o desconfortável local.

"Vai dizer eu bem que te avisei?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso fraco que deixou Malcolm admirado, sabendo o quanto de dor o outro deveria estar sentindo. Entretanto, não impressionou seu companheiro, o qual apenas bufou.

"Talvez mais tarde." Ele disse, mantendo os olhos fixos no que fazia... que era -Malcolm observou ao se mover de leve para poder ver melhor- amarrar a própria gravata em volta da coxa de Oliver. Ele era cuidadoso com o outro, muito cuidadoso, mesmo sendo rápido, e Malcolm ergueu uma sobrancelha para este detalhe. Havia raiva lá, também, se o jeito resoluto dele ao se recusar a encontrar os olhos de Oliver significava algo, mas por que? Por Oliver ter falhado? Ou por ter se arriscado e acabara machucado? Provavelmente a última opção, considerando a resignação que passou pelo rosto dele quando enfim olhou para o loiro. Oh, sim, ele se importava, decerto mais do que deveria.

Quão… ordinário. Dormindo com a ajuda, Oliver? Mamae ficaria tão desapontada.

Mas então o homem não era só a ajuda, era? Ele era bem treinado, aquele ali, sua voz e mãos firmes apesar das circunstâncias. Malcolm não sabia seu nome –não havia tido importância até agora- mas ele teria de descobrir, junto com tudo o que havia para se saber dele. Começando por seu relacionamento com seu chefe.

"Fale comigo, Oliver."

"Pneumotórax. Eu acho." Oliver chiou ofegante. "Merda, dói."

"Okay, você provavelmente não vai nem lembrar disso, mas me desculpa."

"Pelo o quê?"

Ao invés de responder, ele o colocou sentado antes de pô-lo de pé e depois sobre seu ombro, segurando-o como bombeiros fazem. Oliver gemeu de dor antes de desmaiar, relaxando o corpo e fazendo o outro soltar um grunhido pelo esforço de um agora peso morto.

"Você não vai morrer sob meus cuidados, eu não falei 'eu bem que te avisei' ainda." O homem declarou, indo embora e Malcolm deixou.

Ele sorriu.

Era sempre bom saber qual o ponto fraco de seu inimigo.

_Continua..._

Próximo POV: **Thea**


	5. Thea

**Capítulo 5: Thea**

Thea equilibrava com dificuldade os pãezinhos e dois copos de café, os quais havia comprado em seu caminho até o hospital, enquanto esperava pelo elevador. Ainda era cedo, mas ela não conseguira dormir na noite passada, não com o acidente tão fresco na memória. _Havia_ sido uma chata com Oliver, mas estavam virando uma nova página... uma que começava com café da manhã.

É claro que ela não contava em encontrar Oliver ainda dormindo quando ela apareceu com sua oferta de paz.

Ele não era o único: seu guarda-costas dormia numa cadeira não muito longe da cama. Ele estava só com a camisa de mangas longas, o terno dobrado sobre o peito, e Thea tinha de se perguntar como ele conseguira dormir em primeiro lugar... aquela posição não parecia das mais confortáveis.

Pairando na entrada da porta, sentiu uma ponta de culpa...talvez ela devesse ter trazido um terceiro copo de café. Ainda assim, não conhecia bem Diggle, mas ele parecia estar sempre presente nos últimos dias. O estranho era que Oliver não parecia se importar. Era como se ele gostasse de tê-lo por perto e não do jeito idiota de antes, mantendo alguém ao seu lado apenas para irritá-lo até que explodisse. Já havia entrado em aposentos encontrando ambos conversando mais de uma vez, apenas para que parassem de imediato quando a viam.

Certo, Thea estava com um pouco de ciúmes. Queria que Oliver falasse com _ela_, não com um estranho que estava sendo pago para estar ali. Talvez não fosse racional, mas quem disse que tinha de ser?

Oliver fez um barulho, algo entre dor e medo –e isso era muito errado, Thea pensou, o irmão dela não devia fazer um som desses-, e Diggle ergueu-se de imediato, piscando para afastar o sono e parecendo quase confuso. O movimento súbito fez Thea pular e ela deu um passo instintivo para trás, ficando fora do campo de visão dos outros dois. Ela quase derrubou os copos no processo e levou alguns segundos para lidar com _essa_ crise menor.

Um grito a trouxe de volta para a entrada da porta num instante. Oliver estava tendo um pesadelo e Diggle –que havia se movido da cadeira até a borda da cama- tinha as mãos nos ombros de Oliver. Ele estava ou tentando acordá-lo ou mantê-lo no lugar, Thea não sabia e estava prestes a correr até eles para fazer... algo –não estava bem certa do quê, dizer para ele parar, talvez- quando Diggle inclinou-se, a boca quase tocando a orelha de Oliver.

"Oliver, acorde. Você está sonhando e vai acabar se machucando." Ele disse calmo e Thea quase bufou... de jeito nenhum que isso ia funcionar. Mas funcionou, toda luta saiu de seu irmão e ela ainda estava encarando quando Oliver abriu os olhos.

"Digg?" ele perguntou, a voz arranhando e rouca, lembrando Thea de muitas ressacas.

"Sim," uma das mãos de Diggle se moveu para a mesa do lado da cama para pegar o copo de agua lá. A outra mão continuou exatamente onde estava.

"Ai."Oliver reclamou ao tentar se sentar e soltou um som baixo de dor, estremecendo, enquanto Diggle o ajudava a beber.

"Eu sei. Costelas quebradas são uma droga." Ele disse, sem soar muito compreensivo. Thea franziu o cenho... ele deveria ser mais legal com o

Oliver. "Quer falar sobre isso?"

Oliver suspirou e Thea estava prestes a salvá-lo –Oliver não falava sobre a ilha, é claro que ele não queria- quando ele começou a falar.

"Havia esse cara, na ilha. Ele me encontrou... na verdade, ele atirou em mim, mas você sabe como são essas coisas..."

"Querer atirar em você? Eu realmente não posso nem imaginar…" Diggle deixou a frase no ar e, embora Thea pudesse ver apenas suas costas, podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz e percebeu-se sorrindo junto quando Oliver bufou, soltando um som baixo de dor ao fazê-lo.

"Muito engraçado… por favor, não me faça rir." Ele cutucou o braço de Diggle, fazendo o homem se afastar por instinto um pouco. Estranho, Thea pensou, mas, então, tudo aquilo era. Era quase como se... mas decerto não. Exceto que faria sentido, certo? Explicaria tudo, todos os segredos e momentos sozinhos e quão confortáveis eles ficavam perto um do outro.

Ainda assim, Diggle? Okay, o cara era gato –Thea tinha olhos, muito obrigada- mas ela num tinha pensado que ele era o tipo do Oliver. Nem um pouco.

"_De qualquer maneira…_" Oliver enfatizou "esse cara…"

Ele soou mais relaxado e Thea saiu antes que pudesse ouvir mais, sentindo-se mal por estar entreouvindo tanto quanto já escutara. Sim, queria saber mais sobre o que acontecera a Oliver, mas queria que ele _contasse para ela,_ não espiar uma conversa entre ele e o namorado. Fale se num seria estranho.

De qualquer jeito o café já devia estar mesmo frio agora. Ela iria comprar novos... três copos dessa vez.

_Continua..._

Próximo POV: **Laurel e Tommy**


	6. Laurel e Tommy

**Capítulo Extra: Laurel e Tommy**

A música estava muito alta e Laurel esperava que os vizinhos não acabassem chamando a polícia. Mas, por outro lado, era 31de dezembro, só alguns minutos para dar meia-noite, e toda a cidade parecia estar celebrando. Eles provavelmente estavam a salvo nessa questão, deixando-a apenas a preocupação pelo estado em que seu apartamento ficaria para começar o novo ano.

Era a festa do Tommy, agora mera lembrança da pequena e íntima reunião que haviam concordado. Laurel não tinha ideia de como tudo havia saído de controle, mas sabia que, decerto não poderia culpar Oliver por isso..._dessa vez._ O loiro havia recebido alta do hospital mais cedo nessa mesma tarde e, enquanto insistira em vir, mesmo ele não era capaz de causar tanta confusão em tão pouco tempo. Pensando melhor, entretanto, talvez ele pudesse. Laurel sabia que era melhor não subestimar em quanta encrenca Oliver conseguia se meter se realmente quisesse.

Falando sobre Oliver, para onde ele havia desaparecido? Parecia que ele estava fazendo muito isso ultimamente, escapando com aquele guarda-costas... qual era o nome dele mesmo? Laurel nem conseguia se lembrar se haviam sido apresentados direito depois dele ter salvado a vida dela e de Oliver. Todavia, ela não sabia porque ele estava ali _agora._ Decerto Oliver não estava em nenhum perigo ali?

Mesmo assim. Oliver estava machucado. Ele deveria estar na cama, não numa lotada festa de Véspera de Ano Novo. Laurel tinha todo o direito de ficar preocupada.

"Você viu o Oliver?" ela perguntou a Tommy, gritando para ser ouvida sobre a música alta e ele deu de ombros.

"Ele estava ali num faz nem um minuto…" ele disse, apontando na direção da porta que dava para a sacada.

"Eu volto já." Ela falou para ele e começou a ir naquela direção. Sentindo alguém atrás dela, virou a cabeça para encontrar Tommy a seguindo.

"O quê? Eu também estou preocupado! Ele tá com uma aparência péssima." Ele gritou, e Laurel deu um olhar inquisitivo até ele adicionar, desgostoso: "E é quase meia noite."

Conseguia ver a sacada agora, e lá estava Oliver, inclinando-se para frente, com os cotovelos no parapeito. Teve um breve momento de pânico... e se ele passasse mal e caísse? Ele com certeza parecia mal. Mas, não, até que estava bem, sorrindo para alguém. Era um dos sorrisos íntimos dele, não o falso que ele mostrava para a maioria esses dias, e Laurel deu mais um passo a frente, querendo ver quem merecera tanto. Agora que fizera as pazes com ele e estava tentando fazer a relação dar certo com Tommy, queria ver o loiro feliz. E,sim, talvez parte dela ficara um pouco mais aliviada quando Tommy disse que as coisas não tinham dado certo entre Oliver e Helena, mas Laurel era humana também.

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram em surpresa quando viu o guarda-costas de Oliver perto dele, encarando a direção oposta para ficar de olho no local e fingia ignorar o sorriso dirigido a ele. E então, outra vez, ela não estava bem certa do _motivo_ de estar tão surpresa... o cara deixara seu canto perto de Oliver apenas poucas vezes naquela noite. Ela imaginava se talvez...

"Apenas um minuto para meia noite!" alguém gritou atrás dela e todos gritaram animados.

Na sacada, Oliver sorria e pegou o outro homem pela manga, puxando-o na sua direção. Laurel pensou que podia ver um leve toque de vulnerabilidade debaixo da fachada arrogante de sempre e ela tentou desviar o olhar, de verdade, mas precisava saber o que aconteceria em seguida.

Prendeu a respiração quando Oliver se empertigou e juntou os lábios com os do outro... prendeu a respiração pelos segundos seguintes enquanto nada acontecia, estranhamente desapontada. Mas então o outro homem começou a beijar de volta, as mãos dele indo segurar o rosto de Oliver quando o ato se aprofundou, e Laurel finalmente desviou o olhar, sentido um pouco de calor.

"Esse é o Oliver?" Tommy perguntou, passando por ela para poder ver melhor. "Cara, ele tá fazendo tudo errado, não é meia noite ainda."

"Tommy, cale a boca." Ela disse e o distraiu com seu próprio beijo antes que ele pudesse ir importunar Oliver sobre etiqueta de beijos de Véspera de Ano Novo.

Em algum lugar lá no fundo a contagem regressiva começou, mas ignorou-a e mesmo depois a explosão de barulho à meia noite também foi mal registrada por ela.

Quando voltou a pensar em procurar por Oliver, a sacada estava vazia.

**The end.**


End file.
